


The white room

by North



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF, Reader - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, this can actually be anything you want so yeah uh yeah
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Shot, Shaving, anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North/pseuds/North
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm handcuffed, in the bathroom, getting my beard shaved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The white room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shieldandhammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldandhammer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shaving Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564424) by [shieldandhammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldandhammer/pseuds/shieldandhammer). 



> I guess I have a thing for handcuffs? Sorry for that, if it bothers you. This work was highly inspired by shieldandhammer's "Shaving Day". Thank you for writing it.

I know this room completely. I know it because I was helping to build it, and you helped me decorate it. I have cleaned it many times already, although the whole house is brand new. It smells weird, pure.  
The white walls of the room have never seemed so mysterious and nonexistent as they do now. I feel the wooden floor under my toes. I can smell vanilla, for some reason. You told me to wait, so that's what I'm patiently doing in the dark fucking room.  
I hear the steps behind the door behind me. That door only opens few inches for your body to slither in. You have turned on the fluorescent light above the mirror, and I feel like I'm in a German police series, in an interrogation  
You drag your chair in front of me. To be honest, I kind of like the handcuffs you used to trap my arms behind my back. You also pull a small white table next to you, the table you chose, the one I hate to hate. It was really important to you, so I've almost learnt to love it. But some day you will admit that it is really ugly.  
I hear a plastic click as you lift something from the table. Water makes beautiful sounds as you dip your hands in a bowl on the table. I stare at your eyes, they lead my eyes to look at a towel you are squeezing above the bowl. "Here we go." You murmur and give a small smile. I nod, and you cover the lower part of my face with the towel. It has absorbed hot water and the round scent of vanilla flows into my nostrils again, it feels nice.  
You remove the towel and carefully pat my cheeks and chin with it. I close my eyes and feel the wet licks of the towel gliding along my face.  
Now to my favourite part. I feel shivers in my back..  
You put the towel on the table and reach over it.  
A metallic click sends another wave of shivers to run on my skin as you lift the can of shaving foam.  
My eyes are firmly locked to stare right in front of me. In the darkness, behind you, I can see the mirror, which gladly only shows the top part of my head. Your eyes are gentle, as you smile at my dumb expression. Every time there is shaving foam near me, my jaw drops and I just start waiting for the sound.. the sound..  
"Pschfff" must be the best way to describe it. I have thought about this many times. My eyes drop to stare the floor behind you. You touch my chin with the can and use it to move my head a bit, so we can be eye to eye.  
You press the dispenser and the rich sound of foam lights up the room. You put some cream on both of my cheeks and release some more from the can onto your palm. Your hands smoothly rub the foam on my cheeks, spreading it onto my chin, under my jaw.. I close my eyes and surrender to the rush of euphoria. The touch of the shaving cream is indescribable, the sounds it make, crinkly but soft...

Apparently you have picked up the cut-throat blade in some point, I wake up to your words "Do you really trust me this much?"  
My eyes feel foggy. I look towards your face, completely out of focus, and nod. "Okay." You clear your throat and run your free hand into my hair, grab some of it in your fist and gently tilt my head slightly backwards. I hear you take a breath, preparing yourself. I close my eyes again. Sad. I can't see your face with my eyes closed, but my eyes just wouldn't stay open if I'd try.  
The cold metal blade sweeps through the sea of foam on my cheek, revealing my skin to cold air, bit by bit.  
My left cheek feels cold and lonely, as my right side is covered in foam that seals my body heat under it. You press a kiss on my left cheek and continue your magic on the right side. I close my eyes and allow my body to fall asleep. It's weird how your body can go to a relaxed mode, when someone is holding a blade close to your throat, scratching your face with it.  
But when that someone is someone you love, it's surprisingly easy to actually fall asleep.


End file.
